


Cherry bomb.

by lizzieboo22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hair Kink, M/M, cockslut!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieboo22/pseuds/lizzieboo22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary; Louis dyes his hair red, and surprises Harry with it.<br/>Warnings; Top!Louis, cockslut!Harry, Dirty talk?<br/>Word count; 1593</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry bomb.

**Author's Note:**

> Second smut, any feedback would be appreciated and I hope you like it!

“Haz!” Louis called as he entered the house “where are you?” He took off his shoes and threw his coat across the couch before Harry called back

“I’m up in the bedroom love, I’m doing a twitcam, want to come join me?” He called back

“alright, Ill be up in a second!” Louis walked into the bathroom and looked at his hair once more, Harry knew he was dying it red but he didn’t tell him it was today.

He figured he would surprise him before showing the fans after all it was Harry’s approval that mattered.

He decided he looked good after touching up the quiff and smirking to himself in the mirror. He was wearing a plain black v neck and tan chinos that made his ass look fantastic. He hoped Harry thought so as well.

 

As he left the bathroom and headed to the bedroom he heard Harry talking to the fans.

“Hes coming up in a second guys just wait” he said laughing “I promise ill get him to say hi don’t wor-” Harry had looked up to see Louis walk in the room and immediately noticed his hair. He looked awestruck and Louis was suddenly very self conscious. He blushed bright red, almost enough to match his hair and he looked at the ground.

“do you like it?” he asked looking up at Harry through his lashes

The fans were going crazy wondering what was going on, messages of “Harry are you ok!?” and “what’s happening” coming in one after the other and Harry just smiled before looking at the laptop again.

“Guys I really hate to do this, but Louis kind of has a surprise for you guys at tomorrows performance so him saying hi now would ruin it, but he says he loves you all and he hoped you enjoy tomorrows show. However I have to go, Lou wants to go out for a bit, I’m sorry. I promise to do another show soon and I love you all!” Harry said slightly tripping over some of the words in his hurry to get them out.

The fans weren’t exactly happy but they understood and Harry closed the show, shutting the laptop to. The entire time Louis had stayed silent and he was worried Harry didn’t like his hair at all.

Harry stood up from the bed and walked towards Louis, breathing a little heavier than before now that he was looking at him again, a bulge forming in his trousers.

Louis noticed the look in his eyes and backed up, hitting the wall behind him just before Harry reached him. His hands came up on either side of Louis head and his eyes dark with lust and his heavy breathing coming out in short puffs against Louis face.

“Lou” Harry moaned “You look so fucking hot” and then his lips were attacking Louis’s. Louis kissing back just as fervently, pushing his hips out searching for some sort of friction.

Harry moved closer to Louis, pushing him flush against the wall and aligning their bodies completely his length against Louis hip due to the height difference.

Harry pushed Louis thighs apart and shoved his in between the two of them grinding against him causing Louis to let out a high pitched whine and the contact.

“Louis, I want you to fuck me. Hard.” He said in between attacking his jaw and neck leaving love bits all along him before sucking a mark on the side of his throat. “I wanna ride you, please Lou”

“fuck Haz, yeah whatever you want just get your clothes off and on the bed” he said and Harry was off of him ripping his shirt off before his trousers and his boxers followed after.

“wait” Louis said before grabbing Harry’s arm and spinning them so Harry was against the wall. As he slammed against it, Louis dropped to his knees and looked up at Harry, his blue eyes full of mischief.

Harry moaned at the sight, Louis down on his knees leaning slightly back against his calves so his chinos stretched over his thighs, something Louis knows Harry loved, shirtless(“when did his shirt come off” Harry thought to himself), looking up at him, eyes huge and his hair so very red, making his skin look tanner than usual. Harry moaned and put his hand in Louis hair stroking it back loving how soft it felt.

Louis flicked his tongue out and licked the head before licking a strip from the base of his cock to the tip sucking on the head. Harry threw his head back against the wall, making a dull thump as Louis dug his fingers into his thighs.

Harry bucked his hips forward suddenly making Louis gag when he hit the back of his throat and he pulled away quickly. Louis just shook his head, bringing Harry’s cock back to his mouth, he wrapped his lips around him and hollowed out his cheeks before looking up at Harry.

Harry knew what he wanted, and he began slowly fucking Louis mouth. His hands gripping his hair,cock hitting the back of his throat and causing Louis’s eyes to tear up. But Louis just moaned around Harry before reaching down and palming himself through his trousers.

Before he knew it Harry felt himself getting close, and he pulled Louis off of him before pulling him off the floor and dragging him to the bed.

He pushed Louis on the bed and pulled unbuttoned his trousers before pulling his tight boxers off him and opening the bedside drawer. He searched around till he found the lube and straddled Louis’s waist.

Coating three of his own fingers he pushed two in immediately loving the slight burn of the stretch and started opening himself up moaning Louis name.

Louis watched him with wide eyes, stroking himself lazily. “God Harry you look so good like this, riding your fingers getting yourself ready for me” Louis said in a low voice “You’re such a cock slut Harry, you’re my cock slut I bet you get yourself off like this all the time thinking about my cock in you, filling you up, don’t you Harry?”

“Fuck Lou, yeah I’m your slut. Always think about you when I fuck myself, l-love when you fuck me” Harry moaned barely able to get the words out, he pushed in the third finger and threw his head back. “Fuck! Want you, please Lou, please”

Louis could never not give into Harry’s begging so he simply said “Okay baby, okay” before slicking up his own length and taking Harry’s hand away from his ass.

Positioning Harry over his cock and bringing him down. Harry had his face hidden in Louis’s neck biting on the flesh as he sunk and when he could feel his ass on Louis’s thighs hes shivered as Louis gave him a second to adjust.

“Move, please Lou, I’m fine I just I-I need you to move” he choked out and Harry slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. Harry moaned at the friction and brought his hands up to Louis hair gripping tightly and began bouncing on Louis cock.

“Fuck Lou, I love your hair so fucking much” He said in between thrusts “I want you to fuck me till I cant walk Louis, I want to feel you all tomorrow during the performance, I want to only be able to think of you and your red fucking hair”

So Louis sped up, thrusting up while Harry bounced down on Louis little moans and mewls coming out of his mouth. His pace began to quicken even more and his thrusts were getting sloppy as he felt himself getting closer.

“Harry babe, I’m close” Louis said his fingers holding tightly onto his hips for sure to leave marks there and Louis felt a bit smug knowing that Harry was his.

“Me too Lou, please don’t stop” He moaned out and Louis had no intentions of doing so.

Harry came first without being touched, in between their stomachs and chest hands tightening even more in Louis’s hair as he screamed out “Fuck Lou!” his breathing heavy panting against Lou’s ear.

“Come for me Lou, fill me up baby” He said into his ear biting on the lobe slightly and that did it for Louis. He brought Harry down so he was pressed tightly on his thighs, as deep as he could be in Harry and came filling Harry with his cum.

Harry was laying on Louis’s chest as they came down from their highs and eventually Louis pulled out of Harry who winced at the feeling but relaxed against Louis again.

“I really do love your hair Lou” Harry spoke softly. “You look so pretty” and he pressed a gentle kiss to Louis’s neck

“thank you Haz, I wanted you to be the first to see he said blushing slightly, as long as you like it I don’t care about anyone else’s opinion”

Harry kissed his neck again before saying “we should go shower love” and Louis nodded he picked Harry up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom turning the water to a comfortable temperature and stepping in with Harry.

They stood under the spray, Louis arms around Harry’s waist and his head tucked under his chin. He kissed Harry’s chest trailing his fingers up and down his spine causing Harry to shiver in his arms.

“I love you so much Harry” He said

“I love you too boo” Harry said as he kissed his head “forever”


End file.
